khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Planes of the Omniverse
Notice: Not all of the information can be considered complete fact, only a select few know all of the facts of the Omniverse, it's Planes, properties, etc. 1. The Plane of Chaos From this plane...all has come, and to it... all will return. You've probably heard those words before in various stories and religions. Well, truth is, most things center around things forming from a chaotic epicenter of energy or darkness. Thus is true in the Omniverse. This plane is also called the Primary Plane, though while slightly more important than the others... it serves no higher purpose. Upon this plane, only one being exists -- Father Chaos...Lord Chaos... God Chaos...God of -- You get the picture. He, she, it, whatever you want to call it (though primarly thought of as masculine), lies at the center of this plane... usually in a deep slumber. Upon this plane lies chaos, in its raw form. You can't really say chaos energy... because energy is a by-product. It is below this plane (once again, depending how you look at their layout) that the Nexus exists. The Nexus is simply the point were all things meet... the Chaos Plane not withstanding, seeing as how if anything were to truly connect with the plane without a proper connection, then everything would be eradicated...and the Omniverse would have to try and start... all... over... again. From this plane, chaos seeps into the other planes... as to why this chaos doesn't destroy things, remains to be investigated, but it more than likely has to do with the fact that it doesn't pass directly into a plane... but absorbs the plane itself, in an odd kind of way. (Note: For those wondering or guessing, this is where Valyon draws one of his most powerful resources -- Chaos itself. ) Now, some of you might be saying, that "Chaos cannot be a Precursor... because there has to be order (or law, whatever) to balance it." NO, this is not true. Chaos in itself, is so...chaotic, that it creates an odd balance; it in itself is the order to the Omniverse. However, order is on another topic...which will be covered later. - Taken from "LoC's Guide to the Omniverse". 2. The Astral Plane This plane... is the one that most usually try to use in a fight or other things. This plane, is where your mental self exists, your soul, so to speak. The Ethereal Plane is a sub-level of this plane and is known as a Dominant Plane. Either way, the Astral Plane is basically where people like shamen draw their powers from. This plane is so closely molded to the material plane, that the two are sometimes undiscernable. Think of it like this. When a dragon takes a human form, his body has to go somewhere... it shifts to the Astral Plane. Those who are able to see on both the Material plane and Astral can see the dragon in his true form... as if it were an aura of sorts around him. Astral abilities are among some of the most powerful techniques that can be mastered. However, mastery is difficult, considering there is a chance you could end up destroying yourself. This plane is the first beyond the physical, but is more denser than the next ones. It is also this plane in which most can use to travel to other worlds, planes, and "time" periods. This plane is sort of like the step between all the rest of the planes, in a sense. However, it is a Precursor for the exact same reason -- it connects the other planes. There are several layers to this plane in itself, without the Dominant Planes that descend from it. The Astral Plane is the plane of thought, memory, and psychic energy; it is where gods go when they die or are forgotten (or, most likely, both). It is a barren place with only rare bits of solid matter; some creatures, such as the tyrannous githyanki, use the petrified corpses of dead gods as floating fortresses. The Astral Plane is unique in that it is infinitesimal instead of infinite; there is no space or time here, though both catch up with you when you leave. The souls of the newly dead from the Prime Material Plane pass through here on their way to the afterlife or Outer Planes. - Taken from "LoC's guide to the Omniverse". 3. The (Prime) Material/Physical Plane Hi Kids! I did get something done over my summer vacation... another plane! And this one is very, very important. This is the plane that we all exist on and that most actions are taken on. In fact, you could say this and the Astral Plane are on the same level of importance, but I am digressing. Now, how to explain this plane? Well, I guess what I said before about us being on it, is a very good start. This is the plane in which laws such as physics apply... one-hundred-percent-of-the-time. No exceptions. Well, there is one in a sense. Magic itself is an exception to almost every rule (after I get done with the Planes, I'll probably cover magic or something). This is by far the largest plane, and acts as a binding for all the other planes -- after all, they're all connected to this one in some way or another. However, in itself there is a paradox -- while all planes share a connection to this one, none are directly connected. Now, the reason why I had Prime in parentheses, is because I was recently reading one of my old D&D books, and it brought to my attention that the Material Plane is, in reality, more than one plane. The Prime Plane in this case, is the big one. It's the Universe as we know it. Now, when you get into alternate universes, you diverge from the Prime Material, and into just regular material planes. I hope this explains it to you. The only exception to this is the plane of Faerun. Faerun is an entity within itself and is almost self-supporting. Remember that. - Taken from "LoC's guide to the Omniverse". The other planes that have yet to be defined: - Abyssal Plane - Ethereal Plane(?) - Plane of Four Elements - Paradigm Plane Planes not relating to the Seven Precursor Planes - Neth, the Plane the Lives Category:Basics Category:Omniverse